Bound Everlasting
by Carnal Instinct
Summary: Despite returning to her normal life, Kaname Kururugi longs for the adventure and the friends she experienced it all with a month ago in Feudal Japan. With her shikigami wearing off, will she be able to return? If so, how will she get home this time? R&R
1. I Wasn't Ready To Go

**Chapter 1: "I Wasn't Ready to Go.."**

"How long has it been now...A month, right? That sounds about right.." Kaname Kururugi thought to herself, slowly making her way up the steps of the Kururugi shrine. The setting sun radiated an orange tint across the city of Tokyo, Japan signifying the late evening she had returned home from eating lunch with her friends after school. The sheer luxury of eating in a restaurant with her school mates, giggling about others who attended their school and complaining about grades and teachers did not even compare to the simple life in the darkness of a forest or a rotting old shed with the stars, the moon, and a well-lit campfire as your only means to see. Eating fresh caught fish or a recently killed animal. If lucky enough a nice bag of chips or a bowl of Ramen. The dirt and grass was one's chair and bed. For her and her new friends, that was luxury. Having each other close by and planning their next movement knowing that they would make it to the sunrise.

She had been home for about a month ever since her trip to the other world. The Feudal Era; 500 hundred years into the past where demons existed. And it has honestly been the worse month of her life. There was no excitement, no sense of adventure. Compared to the weeks she spent there with all the adventures and friends she made, home was just...dull. Dull and lonely. Just a rut of getting up, going to school, doing chores and then heading to bed. Fortunately, she was able to keep in contact with the elder school student Kagome Higurashi and the half demon InuYasha who was able to pass through the Bone-Eater's Well. A pleasure she was denied on various occasions. Mainly because it was not the way she entered their world in the first place. In the month she was gone, they had only contacted her twice. It lit her soul when they came, and tore her inside when they had to depart. But that was only two of many she encountered and befriended. She missed them all. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Rin, Utsugi, Lady Kaede, Grandpa Kakuju, and even that stoic Lord Sesshomaru. As well as many others who have assisted in their adventure.

Then there was the new power she discovered in herself. The spiritual power called Shikigami. It gave her a feel of usefulness in that world and it even made her stronger, physically, spiritually, and emotionally. Like her close friends, it gave her hope when had her doubts. It made her feel strong when she was on her own and more importantly, it connected her to their world. Just a welcomed blessing. However, ever since her return to the present time, Kaname's found that maybe her new found ability was only valuable in that time. In this time period, it has not been as strong. If anything, it could be fading away. With every attempt in summoning the power, the results became more disappointing and it was getting to the point where she would simply discourage herself from trying. And like her shikigami, her hope of using it again faded as well.

Finally reaching the top, Kaname's sorrowful gaze turned to the storage cabin where it all began for her. Nothing had changed about its outside. It was still the old and dusty storing facility. The hole that caught her foot a month ago had been redone by her father. After he finished it, Kaname asked if seen anything strange about the hole. He said no, not much to her surprise. It was just a hole in the rotted, broken wood planks. Absentminded of her actions as she was lost in thought, Kaname's feet slowly carried her in the direction of the storage.

"I just wonder how they are doing, that's all..Kagome tells me that everything is alright..But.." She stopped at the door of the storage room finally realizing that she had approached it. Her delicate fingers pressed against the wooden doors, tentatively sliding to the metal handles. Despite what Kagome had told Kaname, there was not much of anything told about..Rin or Sesshomaru. _If they are alright, too. _Perhaps it was some lingering guilt for getting innocent Rin kidnapped by Naraku. Surely, Sesshomaru wouldn't hold that against her, would he? She never really got the chance to make amends with that, let alone confess how it was somewhat her fault it happened. Kaname thought a little more before sighing closing her eyes.

"Kaname! Are you out here!" A deep, male's voice called out, causing her to take her hand away in a quick jerk back.

"Uhh, Yeah dad! I'm home now! Kaname yelled, running back around to her home. Her father stood there at the doors, welcoming her back home from school and letting her in. At the same time instructed of her chores that still needed to be taken care of. He paused for a moment, however, looking over the younger Kururugi child.

"I'm starting to worry about you, Kaname. Ever since the doll festival, you haven't been yourself, have you?" Her father asked watching for signs of a reaction that would answer his questions for him. Kaname's face had turned a bit ill-struck before she smiled and turned to face him. "I'm fine, really. I just made some really good friends during the festival." Uh-oh, there was overwhelming warm feeling again she thought she laid to rest weeks ago. Her stomach began to churn with mix feelings and she could feel her eyes growing arm and heavy. "and.." she paused. "I don't get t-...I don't get to.." She couldn't finish it. Despite having tried to move on, it was simply too hard.

Kaname's smiling face then turned into a force one, a heavy stream of tears finally ran down her cheeks and dripped quickly onto the floor. She turned away trying to hide it but a small sob escaped and it did not go unheard. Her father looked surprised, but having gathered the missing pieces of her tale himself, he was able to put together what she was trying to say. He smiled reassuringly to her and pulled her to him for the warm and tight hug she needed at that oment.."It's alright, Kaname. you know what they say about making friends at the doll festival.." His hand brushed over her head as she started to burst into sobs against his clothing.

"You'll see them again when fate allows it. Like at the next festival, for instance. People come all over for it. I'm positive you will see them there, next year.."

Kaname could only continue to sob as her father spoke. He didn't know the the truth and therefore couldn't be as helpful. Would he have believed her if she did try to explain it all? Especially about stumbling onto their shrine five hundred years into the past? These weren't any ordinary friends one could simply bump into on the streets. But it was because he did not know that she would have to calm herself and immediately she did. Through her tears that would not stop falling, Kaname looked up to her father and tried to smile again.

"You're right." She managed to speak with a broken tone, attempting to choke back the rest of her soft weeps. "I-I'll see them again.."

Later that night, Kaname lied awake in her bed. A bit exhausted from chores and homework, but wide awake nonetheless. It wasn't the first time and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. With all the millions of thoughts that ran through her mind it was a miracle she could actually force it to reach the calm, dormant state so that she could actually drift off. All she could think about was her adventures and what have taken event previous to her time-travel.

She was an ordinary girl then, with ordinary problems. The things her friend on the bus ride home was telling her about. And then the comment she made that caused her to cheeks to flush. "You know..you don't _have_ a guy yet.." That was what she said. Kaname remembered how she felt so out of the loop with her friends who had boyfriends or guy crushes. They never even told her. Even with her withdrawn nature from them today, if she didn't go to lunch with them she would have probably never learned of who was with who.

But Kaname herself, she didn't have anyone. It was not the best of thoughts to have but they always managed to find their way into her brain and play with her heart. Lying there in her bed under the covers, Kaname closed her eyes to make an attempt at falling asleep earlier than what her mind would be at peace with. Just to try not to drift to that horrible mindset. But all that clouded her mind was her friends in the feudal era. Curiously wandering on how they would react to having someone tell them that. Of all of them, InuYasha's reaction would probably made her giggle the most. But then, he was never really alone. He had Kagome. Anyone with eyes could see that. They argued constantly like a couple who have been married for years. An epiphany then enlightened the young girl. They all had someone to cherish in that way. Grandpa Kakuju and Utsugi were laid to rest together so their love could be eternal in the afterlife. Miroku and Sango also had each other. Another pair whose feelings were worn in their faces like masks despite Miroku's behavior. Shippou of course was to young to love, let alone understand the devoting of one person to another, but he could of course feel the love of the others for him.

A random thought then came to her mind. All the friends she made. And how they really cared for each other. But she wandered. Did Kaede ever love anyone? No, of course not..She was a priestess, it would be against her vows. Did Sesshomaru love anyone? Certainly Rin was way too young for that sorta thing. Kaname never really did learn why the young girl followed such a majestic killer. It just didn't seem his character to be the babysitter type. He just seemed to..hate everything. But Rin was attached to him, that anyone could plainly see. Granted Sesshomaru did not give off any friendly vibes. But he was kind enough to help Kaname when she needed it. When she got lost in the manor and then the battle with Naraku. And that time where she was allowed to hang with Rin in the Field of Ignorance. Demon or not, he couldn't have been all _that _bad of a person that everyone else let on. He just would not show it. Sorta like InuYasha when Kaname first met Kikyo. He wouldn't openly admit that he still loved her, but he was still there for Kagome when she felt down. That's what lovers do for one another. Being there for each other and sticking it out, even when it just gets plain sucky.

"Maybe he does love someone..and he just won't admit it. Someone like.." Kaname then stopped herself and popped up on her bed, shaking her head. "No no no! Not like _that_! That would be impossible! The thought itself was bad enough but I almost said it out loud!". Kaname gave and exasperated groan and fell back on her bed, shoving a pillow over her face. _That would be silly..Right?_


	2. Back Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 2: "Back Down The Rabbit Hole"**

Kaname found herself standing in front of the storage room again the next morning. This time she did not reach for the door handle. Just stared at it as if waiting for something to happen. Something extraordinary, like a miracle. Nothing was going to and she very well knew that. What was there left to do now? Kaname was pretty sure that no one could just simply return to their normal life after going through the things she did. Unfortunately, she had no choice but to do exactly that. She felt torn. Torn between the past and the present. It just wasn't fair. With a determined look on her face, Kaname then took a firm hold of the door handles and pulled them apart, marching in with a goal in her heart. It was dark, as expected. Just like when she came in that day and when she found herself back in it. Leaving the door open for some sort of illumination in the storehouse, she stayed along the side, eyes focused on the floor. Maneuvering against stands and boxes as not to trip over them. She found the spot where new, smoother wood had replaced the area that was once broken apart.

"A-ha!" She whispered to herself and lowered down onto her knees in front of it. It was obvious that this area of the floor had been redone by the look of the wood. It was brighter and did not carry as much dust as the rest of the floor. It just looked like a small diamond shape in the floor. Kaname gently placed her fingertips against the clearer area, both of her hands soon pressing into the center of the diamond. She contemplated this moment since she woke up, the idea coming to her in a faint, yet lucid dream where her ancestor, Utsugi, was there. Recalling how she came into the world by Utsugi's magic and returned once it vanished, perhaps it was Kaname herself who had to place her own shikigami to pass through. If that was the case, then moving back and forth between the two worlds would be easy. She would never be stuck in one world or the other and would be able to see her friends again without abandoning her family.

In a slow, calming exhale, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on the small area of the floor, just as she had done many times in practicing with her Shikigami. She remained that way for a few minutes, eyebrows occasionally twitching from trying to force the weakening ability to rise. '_Come on...Come on...Work!'_ Nothing. Even when she felt the dwelling spiritual power surface, it was barely anything that could be put to use. Kaname gave another sigh, this one sounding more disappointing then the first. Slumping down into her bum, she rubbed at her temples to bring down the pressure that built up from her hard concentration. "I should have known better than to try that." She laughed a little to herself. It was still worth a try. It might have worked a month ago, but now since her shikigami was fading off, it just wasn't strong enough anymore.

As Kaname stood back up, she bumped against the shelves and knocked down some of the dolls that were left over from the festival. The dolls tumbled and rolled, one actually bopped her at the top of her cranium before hitting the floor. She yelped at the feeling before groaning and rubbing her head. They spilled out around her and sprawled over the wooden floor, clanking together as they rolled before coming to a stop. "Well that could have gone better.." Kaname murmured. Leaning back down to gather them up in her arms, Kaname took a doll in her hands and examined the symbol on it. The shikigami pentagram. It would appear when she would use her powers in the Feudal Era. Of course now it never showed up. After she placed them back on the shelves, she proceeded out of the storage room as quickly as she could before one of her parents would take note of her constant back and forth from the structure. Right now, she could not bare to look at it. All that was left in there was disappointment and what just appeared to never be true again.

Heading now for the stairs, Kaname was ready to start her day. She told her father that she wanted to hang around the town for a bit with some of her friends. A little "Girls' Day Out" she put it to display a more cheerful mood than the one from yesterday. Anything to stop her parents from worrying about her. After all, she was a teenage girl. There were other explanations and excuses she could use in her facade for them to worry about. But of course, Kaname hadn't _really_ invited any of her friends to join her this day. After their display yesterday, it just would not have felt right. Just expected, modern day teenage behavior that perhaps now she was feeling a bit too mature for. She would simply be withdrawn in the fun with the girls and probably wouldn't enjoy herself as much as she used to. No, today was just simply getting out of the house and finding something to distract her mind from the storage shed. Maybe take up a new hobby or try something new to eat. Whatever she chose, she had the whole day to plan it out as she went along. Like her own mini adventure. After hopping on the bus going into town, Kaname held onto the ceiling hook for balance and looked out the window as the bus started to move again.

Being a Saturday, it was pretty crowded, even in the morning. But it was better than trying to get on in the afternoon. Kaname's brown hues then curiously scanned around the bus at the many people that were on before her. There was a guy and a girl sitting across from where she stood, discussing where they were going to eat dinner later and how the male appeared to be "pitching woo" at the coy female. Somewhere in the back of the bus, she could hear a group of guys who were obviously best buds getting excited over a new video game they were heading to buy before the store would crowd with other buyers. They sounded like they were around her age or maybe a year or two younger, but they also sounded excited about playing it with each other. Then at the front of the bus were an elderly couple. Kaname could not make out what they were saying, but they each smiled a bit more at each other after the other spoke. And just like the couple near her, they woman would laugh with such a coy nature as if they were flirting for the first time when they appeared to look as if they had been together for years. Hearing the different bonds that went on around her impacted Kaname's heart painfully, feeling it skip a beat every now and then as she zoned in on them with her ears. Would she ever experience such a closeness with anyone that she _wanted_ to?

There was nobody in this time she wanted to be close with. Despite how selfish it sounded, it was the truth. Kaname's head tilted downward some and her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes, hiding them from those around her. Even with having all these physical bodies around her, she felt as if she was simply drifting by like a ghost. A ghost lost in an ignorant crowd with only her wishful thinking and lonely dreams as her senses. Her grip on the hook tightened with many emotions-envy, anger, despondency,inadequacy. Pain.

An announcement came up on the speakers indicating the next stop location. Once the bus slowed down to a complete stop and the doors slid open, Kaname quickly exited the bus, her eyes still shadowed by her thick tresses. This was nowhere close to her stop. If anything, she had only made it no less than a mile from her home. But she could not stand to linger on that bus any longer with all those people. All that love and friendship in that one space. Immediately, the young teen took off running back toward her home. The bus had not gotten that far from the Kururugi Shrine. As she ran, the wind had caught her eyes and knocked out the tears that formed, blowing them behind her.

_'I can't do this anymore..I can not live a normal life like I use to. Not when my heart is hurting like this.. I can't just pretend this is what I really wanted..' _Kaname thought to herself. '_I have to try once more. I have..I have to go back!_ '

Running as fast as she could and ignoring the tiring feeling coming over her body, Kaname lifted her head and looked at the familiar area. She was closer to home now. The minute she turned the corner she dashed up the stairs, losing balance and almost falling for a second but quickly recovering her composure and made it back to the top. She saw her father sweeping along the walkway in front of their home and her mother just coming out holding a glass in her hand for the hard working man. Kaname did not even make a glance at her parents, not even as they looked at her and called out to her.

Kaname had only one thing on her mind. "Get back to the feudal era". She ran back into the storage room, leaving the door agate and started to search around the shelves again. Panting from her sprint, she had a new idea for one final try. If this didn't work, she didn't know what she would do. Keep up the facade that she was happy with her normal life, forever missing the adventure with InuYasha and the others? Or just lose her mind in the longing for wanting her friends back. The friends that really understood her? Kaname dropped on her knees in front of the diamond on the floor with something in arms. She had a single doll and a paint set that was used to paint the shikigami pentagram on the dolls. Kaname quickly pried open the lid of the pain and dabbed her finger around in the dark red-orange liquid.

"This has to work..It has to work.." She repeated softly to herself, dragging her fingers around, mimicking the star's pattern and the circle that surrounded it and going over it once again with a second coating. Once she was done, she wiped her finger on her dress and placed her hands together in a praying manner. Eyes closed, searching her body and soul for the fading shikigami powers. This simply just had to work. She found its faint power and focused on it. Her determination hopefully fueling it to the strength it once was.

_'I call upon you, shikigami. I invoke thee. Please help..'_ Kaname prayed to the spirits as the power felt to only grow a tiny bit. _'Help return me to the past!'_

With all her might held in the power, she placed her hands on the very outside of the circle and pushed all her energy into the circle itself. She felt it, the faint shikigami starting to coarse through her arms and down to her hands feeding into the pentagram. Kaname held completely still and kept her eyes closed and her mind focused. The pentagram did start to react. Glow dimly for a few seconds, but then faded back into the red-orange paint color. Kaname opened her eyes and looked in shocked as it started to dissipate away, but kept her mind and hands focused. Putting as much energy as she could into it. But this time nothing happened. Kaname's lips started to quiver with her emotions overwhelming her. However focused, she started to pound her hands at the wet paint, smearing it slightly.

"Please Shikigami! Take me back!" _pound! _"I don't wish to feel so lonely anymore!" _pound! _"Take me back to the Feudal Era! With my friends!"_ pound! _"Kagome! InuYasha! Shippo!" _pound! _"Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru!"

The tears from her eyes fell onto the circle and with another pound. All of her rage, and all of her grief poured from her eyes as she lamented dripping into the painted artwork. The pentagram then suddenly gave off a blinding shine that caused her to stop. Freeze up even with shock. The air around her grew light and thin as the circle and star began to spin and grow underneath her knelt form and the next thing Kaname knew, she was floating into pure blinding, brightness.


	3. I'm  Back?

**Chapter 3: "I'm..Back?"**

What was going on now? Everything turned bright, far greater than her brown eyes could take forcing her to close them, and then it was just pitch black. Fading in and out of consciousness, the young girl didn't know what to think anymore. Did she simply pass out from forcing so much energy? Kaname was dazed for a while, but was finally starting to regain her consciousness. Everything happened so fast, it was too hard to grasp it. One minute she's pouring her heart out to get her powers to work and the next she is..well, she's not really sure what or where she is right now. With a soft groan and a squint of her already closed eyes, she finally opened them and was immediately blinded by a bright light. This light was recognizable, obviously being the sun at its brightest shine of the day. Shading her eyes as quickly as her sleeping body would allow, a familiar sound of something rustling caught her ears from her movements. Like the sound of...grass? That couldn't be right. She was kneeling on wood. Then again, she was no longer on her knees either.

"Wasn't I...Just in the storage room?" She murmured sheepishly before lowering her eyes to adjust to the bright light. As the rest of her body started to awaken, she could feel blades of grass rubbing against the exposed parts of her flesh where the fabrics of her attire didn't reach. Her shoulders, arms, calves, and ankles. The warmth of the sun, too, began to become evident to her senses. At once, all of her previous thoughts rushed into her. Turning her head to the side away from the sun's rays, the rest of the scenery came crystal clear. Kaname took in a deep gasp. Clearly at a lost for words at the untouched serenity and peace. She was lying in a field of pure grass and flower patches scattered everywhere. A winged bug ocassionally jotting out from one flower patch and zipping across to the next to gather the sweet nectar of the summer flowers. The birds could be heard singing from just about every corner of the lands. The air was still and quiet as it made ripples over the field like an ocean wave. Kaname rose a hand to her mouth, still speechless. She could not believe it. _'Am I...Is this..a dream?' _She asked herself slowly raising her upper body off the natural bedding the Earth created.

This called for a test of sanity just to be sure she was actually dreaming or she had finally snapped in the frustration. She gave herself a pinch on her forearm and flinched at the pain. It did hurt. It _actually_ hurt! She was awake! She was alive! She wasn't going crazy! This was truly not a dream. Kaname could only gasp again, only with more joy this time. Every bit of emotion started to overflow in her to match the tears starting to roll down her surprised face from her glistening eyes. She truly made it back. Her shikigami somehow brought her back to the Feudal Era, brought her back to her friends, and more importantly, brought her back in one piece. Her friends were here somewhere and the distance between them didn't appear so far anymore. Kaname was now, simply, overcome.

"I'm...back.."

She took a moment to wipe away the remaining liquids from her face and under her eyes and looked around. Not much could be said. She didn't want to jinx this. Nonetheless, she discovered that she was actually in a very familiar part of the old lands. If she recalled, this was the path to a village she grew fond of that was under the care of a grateful and loving headman. Her first trip there wasn't very pleasant, but other trips to there made it feel like a great vacation spot. They were treated like royalty after what they had done for the Headman. With all the traveling she use to do and her old survival techniques and instincts she picked up starting to come to the forefront of her mind, there was no doubt that this was it. There were some changes though. That may pose as a minor inconvenience considering how there were some mental markers set to keep track of where she had been and where she should head. Trees use to stand tall in this area, only touched by the erosion of nature's hands. Now, however, they appearedd to be gone. Leaving the stumps behind to be overtaken by the grass and flowers. Surely trees as tall as those would take longer than a month to chop down all of them, right? Even with an army of lumberjacks, the tools used in these times were so primitive. Efficient, yet time consuming.

Kaname would have to worry about that later. It wasn't as important as what she had in mind right now. Once her eyes locked onto smoke in the air, she knew what to do. The girl launched up onto her feet and brushed herself off. Giving her legs a quick stretch and adjusting her sandals, Kaname took off toward the smoke. Running over small hills and forcing her balance through mud puddles that haven't dried up yet. It really created a mess on her feet and the tails of her dress, but she didn't really care. It felt right to get dirty here. She wasn't far from her destination. Oh how clear this path was to her brain and all her senses. Soon she started to pick up the sound of horses stomping their feet and neighing along with the faint sound of crowds of people. _'Almost there..Almost there'_ The young teen repeated to herself. The large city itself started to come into view bringing a light of joy into her eyes. Just as she had done before, she completely ignored the tired feeling in her legs. This was worth the ehaustion when she would make it to where she wanted to be.

_'Kasasagi Town..'_ Kaname thought as she closed in on it.

Now she was here. She made it. Out of breath and legs sore from their exerted effort, Kaname was smiling with great satisfaction. She did not want to waste any time since she was here again and more than anxious in meeting everyone she ever ran into. The nicers ones, anyways. But she had to take a moment now to regain some composure and air into her lungs. She stood outside of the Town entrance, leaning against the gateway as her own body weight became hard to hold up on her own two feet alone. This break only lasted for about a minute or two and she made her way through the gates of Kasasagi town. She had forgotten how relaxing it actually was to be in this busy city, unlike the castle town which was soon destroyed by Naraku. Good riddance to him, of course. Maybe because human contact around this era was so important considering how easily life could be taken away by some pety demon. So it was nice to see people bask in their natural lifestyle. After taking a mini tour of the village looking at the merchandise in shops and watching people bargain for fabrics and jewely, Kaname began to head toward the home of the village headman. Yes, the headman that accused her of being a demon in their first encounter and locked her away like a criminal. But he wasn't a bad man. He did, after all, assist her and her friends through the castle gate and shared some of his wealth with her just for being so caring and righteous.

"What a great man he was." Kaname smiled at the memories of the smiling old man. As she manuevered through the crowds and native villagers, she was finally at the entrance to the largest home in the town. By her face alone, getting in should be a breeze. Or so she thought.

"Hold it right there!" A male's voice interrupted her good thoughts. "State your purpose for entering the headman's home." It was a guard who stood outside the entrance. Kaname stopped as the man appeared a bit hostile and ready to strike should not comply. Still, she gave a nod of her head and bowed out of a resepct.

"I'm an old friend of the headman here." She smiled. The guard did not budge at her words which made her start to feel uneasy and her smile to falter slowly. "My name is Kaname Kururugi. He'll should know that name." She informed the guard.

"We shall see about that.." The guard stated before walking off into the gates that hid the headman's home. Kaname waited with what little patience she had. She was sure that it would be a misunderstanding and she would be able to go in, but when the guard came back, his face held the same mean face. "The head man does not know of a woman of your liking! Leave now!" He ordered.

Kaname was more than shocked to hear that. The headman..forgot her? But how could it be! the headman _did_ know her? "This_ must _be a mistake!" She started. "I've helped the headman of this village before. _Many_ times. If he could just _see_ me, this will all be cleared up!" The teen instructed as if that would gain her entrance into the guarded home.

"I was clear on my description of you, the head man has no recognition of meeting anyone, let alone a little girl like you. Now for the last time, get lost or you_ will _be in serious trouble, young lady."

"Hang on there, lad.." An old man stumbled up between the two's conversation, raising his handmade cane to distance the guard some ways back from Kaname in a protective, passive manner. "This young girl be not a liar.." Both the guard and Kaname looked at the old man confused.

"See, this old man knows who I am. Surely he can clear this up and prove that this is all a simple misunderstanding." Kaname was more relieved that someone believed her.

"You are both correct and you are both wrong." The elder spoke again. This only confused the two more.

"What are you getting at old man?" The guard asked irritated of the confusing speak. Kaname tilted her head at this bewiledered but eager to hear what he had to say.

The old man took a deep breath, coughed a little, cleared his throat and shook his head placing his arms behind his back. "Calm down, lad. I'll explain for you now. This young lady was here before a while ago...She speaks the truth of knowing the Lord here and saving the rest of us from a demon, as well saved the head man on different occasions from the stories she has shared." He explained, facing the guard. "She indeed is welcomed here by the headman of the village." The guard took a look at Kaname, who had looked back to him and rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"Oh it was nothing, really. I was just helping out a friend." She stated with modest. The old man then turned to her.

"Ye child..you are also wrong...The headman that you knew is long gone, now. Succumb to an illness." The old man said with remorse lowering his head and nodded with sincerity. "He passed about three years ago around this time. May he rest in peace.."

Kaname gasped obviously taken aback by the explanation. This..This couldn't be right! Was this old man telling the truth? Her voice now softened and laced with a hint of sadness she started to ask."He's..gone?" Then she paused realizing the rest of the elder's words. "Wait a minute. You said he passsed three years ago?" The old man raised his head and nodded to her again. The guard, too, nodded that the old headman that lived here was gone.

_'How can that be..I just saw him a month ago when I was here..'_

"That is what I said. And in his last three years, he could talk only about the helpful little girl and her friends whom he was happy to meet and befriend. A bunch of heros, he called ya." The old man gave her a small smile but the look on Kaname's face surprised him and the guard. It had finally just hit her that she wasn't exactly gone for only a month. Kaname was gone for exactly three years.

"What?" Kaname shouted. "3 years ago? I-It's been that long? Ohh... How long was I really gone?"


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4: "The Reunion."

"**What**! **3** years ago! It's been **that** long! Ohh... How long was I really gone!" Kaname shouted and held her head, frantically looking around as a million thoughts raced in her mind. _'This can't be happening, This __**can't be happening!**__' _She repeated to herself, her eyes quickly darting from one places to another analyzing what may be different about the village. There were some differences she noticed in the town now. Renovations even. An obviously new paint job here and there. The old man wouldn't lie to her, would he? Judging by the looks the guard and old man was giving her, it had to be the truth."I _can't_ believe this!" She shouted, catching the attention of bystanders. If three years had truly passed in the time she had gone, who was to say that her friends _haven't_ moved on without her? Before such a thought could process into her heart, her panic attack was ceased by another's presence.

"What seems to be the problem out here? Guard, I thought you took care of the stranger." A young, stern male's voice spoke out from behind the large gates of the headman's house. The guard, the old man, and Kaname turned in the direction as a fellow appeared from behind the large door. He was young but not by much. Maybe in his late 20s. Dark hair all tightly pulled back into a tight ponytail that hung to the base of his neck with not a single hair out of place. His face appeared to carry no flaws, it was a natural beauty that gave him the physical appearance of being sculpted by Gods. The clothes on his back were so eloquently layered one would be a fool not to recognize him as a leader or someone equal to such. He was just the embodiment of strong, tall, dark, and handsome leader. "Did you handle it or not?" His brown eyes lowered into a hard gaze on the guard awaiting a clear answer as his soft tone slowly shifted into a firm, slightly demanding one.

"Uhh- Sir!" The guard quickly stood at attention before bowing respectfully to the tall male and pointing his weapon once again in Kaname's direction in a displaying manner to show her to man. "_This_ is the girl that claimed to know you. But...there was a misunderstanding, sir. It has been taken care of. This girl...she..."

"She's_ what_?"

The guard gulped slightly at the booming baritone he took orders from that still carred plenty of intimidation to him. That would explain why he strived so hard to be good at his duty. "This girl..is the woman whom your late uncle spoke of in his stories, sir." The guard explained lowering his head once again out of respect. The headman first arched a brow at the guard, shifting his look from the lowered head to that of the brown-haired female staring back at him long enough for them lock eyes. Kaname appeared to freeze up by this, taken by surprised at either the small glare he was giving her or the attractive features he held.

You lie..._This_ girl?"

"No sir! It's not a lie! The old man! He says that she_ is _the girl!" The guard nodded his already lowered head to better emphasize the truth. The headman then blinked, his eyes now on the old man who gave him an equally hard look, but then smiled and nodded to him. The headman's own hard look began to falter and soften at this, and looked back to Kaname.

"Is..that..soo.." The headman's voice trailed off a bit as he studied the young teen, placing a loose fist to his chin in thought. "But she's merely a child herself. A _really _thin one at that...Not much for baring children...Is this _really_ the woman my uncle spoke of?" He idly began to strok his chin, eyes once again locked on Kaname. Kaname's own eyes shifted away as she began to fill slightly uncomfortable at their staring eyes, _especially _his.

_'Baring children? He's kidding, right?' _She thought idly rubbing her arm behind her back. _'I'm not __**that **__thin, anyways..'_

"Aye, this is the young woman." The old man concluded to the leader of the village. "I'd recognize her from anywhere. Especially in _those_ foreign clothing." The old man specified. Kaname looked down at her attire when they were mentioned. She almost forgot about how much they made her stick out around here. It was beginning to become her identifyer. At the appearance of the headman and of course the sight of her, she then looked around noticing small crowds of people start to gather around them, murmuring things and pointing fingers at her.

_'Oh great. More people staring at me. I feel like a celebrity.'_ She sarcastically thought waving her fingers at them with a nervous expression on her face. Kaname blushed a bit at the crowd's admiring and confused eyes. "Umm, excuse me. Could you all _please_ stop staring at me?" Not many of them complied, only called more over to look at her stopping them from their labors and duties to come and see her. She left out a low exasperated groan to herself finding it all futile now. Kaname took a small opportunity to plan her next move, which was a good distraction from the many eyes on her. "If I'm ahead in time of where I wanted to be...Then I may want to go where I _first _started my journey.." She whispered to herself. "I need to go to Kaede's village. Maybe she could tell me where everyone else is. Or better yet, maybe they're all there!"

Now that most of the confusion with the trio of men she was originally talking to was cleared up, Kaname quickly turned back to them and inserted herself back into their discussion. "Excuse me. Umm..I may need a little help." Once again she found herself being watched by the Headman's eyes that gave her a small case of the goosebumps. She cleared her throat, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. "You see..I need to get home..To _my_ village! It's not far from here but I don't have much transportation or supplies for the trip..Sooo, I was wondering if maybe.." It didn't take much more to be said for them to understand what she was saying and almost instantly did The Headman order the guard to bring her a horse and some traveling supplies. The guard quickly bowed to his commander _and_ Kaname before sprinting off to carry out his new given duty. Kaname wasn't at all surprised by this. After all, she _was_ a "celebrity" here.

After further unwanted, yet appreciated admiration from the villagers of Kasasagi Town, Kaname was stocked with what she needed and then some extra gifts from the villagers for her help. It excited her really how these people still remembered who she was and what she and her friends did. There was then no doubt in her mind that she was forgotten by her friends. And now that she finally managed to get out the village, she began to head for her destination- Kaede's Village. The teen knew she didn't know how to ride a horse all that well yet, but it was now or never to learn how. She didn't want to get caught in the night time travels alone with demons running around. And didn't want to bring anyone with her to get hurt if she was to run into one. Not the best choice, but that was the way she wanted it. There was the unfortunate reminder of how her powers were practically wearing away. But if that was the case...was it not her own powers that brought her back here? It must have taken a lot..Maybe now it was all completely gone for sure this time. But that didn't matter anymore now that she was only a small step closer to her friends and the safety of their hands. She could always rely on them to protect her even when she could do it on her own.

Kaname clumsily bounced about on the horse trying to keep her balance and find a comfortable seating position. She'd make it run when she just wanted it to slow down, make it turn when she wanted it to only head straight and when she finally got it to stop, she couldn't get it to move again. "This wasn't as easy as they made it look." She huffed, leaning on the horse's mane. Even through all of that the horse managed to keep on the proper trail to Kaede's Village. "Maybe I should have taken the Headman's advice and waited a day before heading out to Kaede's Village.." In all of her excitement, waiting was the_ last _thing on her mind. She was back in the one place she was eager to return to and she was even more anxious to see those she made great and strong bonds with. Kaname then perked back up on the horse's back and held tightly on the reigns. "No. If I stop to think about it then I'm just wasting more time." With a flick of the reigns, the horse then took off running again, making Kaname yelp in the process. At least it was going in the right way.

While Kaname struggled to hold her balance on the speeding steed, she did not notice the crumbling surface of the ground beneath her. The only thing she did notice was the horse starting to get off track and pick up more speed, dashing and twisting around as if it was eluding something. The rumbling then became more loud and noticeable as the ground seemed to vibrate beneath her more than she was bouncing on the horse. Now spooked and frantic, the horse began to buck and push up on its back legs and knocked Kaname off making her bottom collide with the hard, dirt road. The horse went sprinting off leaving her alone with a few of the supplies and gifts that slid out in its thrashing. Kaname quickly jumped to her feet and also became scared at the rumbling ground.

"Ahh! What is this?" Kaname shrieked as her heart began to poud fearfully at her chest. A part of her wanted to stand her ground and strike back at whatever it was ready to attack her. But even now, her shikigami was unresponsive to her calls and her bravery shifted to the opposite. The crumbling Earth moved in such smooth and slick pattern around her. Panicking, she tried to move away from the rumbling ground, but was instantly blocked off until, in a sense, she was cornered in a perfect circle of the Earth untouched by the faltering surface. Beneath her, the ground started to fracture and move upward, the entity that scared her and her horse starting to push through and pierce the surface of the Earth. Before she could even attempt to cry for help or even run, a large worm-like creature shot out of the ground in a blink of an eye, snatching Kaname up from her stance by her leg. The young teen was left dangling between its large teeth crushing down on her unprotected leg. Kaname shrieked again in agony at the large creature's mouth closing around her limb. It began to thrash around trying to break the rest of her body from her leg or swing her in such a way that her entire body ends up inside its mouth. It looked like the worms she had faced before, but this one was much large than _anything _she has_ ever _faced in the Feudal Era. This wasn't going to be what she came back for. Kaname was_ not _going to be some pesky demon's lunch.

However, she was helpless. Despite her courage to fight back with her bare hands, there was nothing effective she could do to survive this. The most she could do was get a grip on the monster's slimy flesh and try to pull her leg free. And that wasn't working at all. A bone began to snap, causing her to scream out again in pain, but she didn't cease her struggles for freedom. This couldn't be the end for her. But then...Even if she was to get free, she'd only end up falling to her death. As the worm demon started to shake and try to force Kaname further into its mouth now, She let out another loud cry for some kind of help. From anyone, anything! Someone to come and help her!

Out of no where, a flame as black as coal roared through the air and wrapped around the giant worm all the way up to its head and instantly consumed it whole in a blaze, making it roar out in pain and let go of Kaname before she too went up in flames. Now liberated, she was still in danger. At the height she was falling she'd be dead. Gravity worked its magic and the air was pushing under her form as the ground started to become closer and closer. Kaname shielded her eyes with her hands not wanting to see the inevitable. This was it. This was _really_ the end. She came back to the place she wanted to be most only to die a horrid death. It was over. It was all _really _over..Or so..She thought..

A large pink blob swooped by under her just in time to swipe her from the air and prevent a messy splatter with Mother Earth. Her form bounced against its cushiony, plump before falling still into its plush. Kaname, almost stiffened with fear, slowly removed her hands from her eyes finding herself floating. Was she dead now? If so, that was the most painless death she'd ever experienced. But that couldn't be..her leg still throbbed with excruciating stings.

"I gotcha!" A child's voice reassured the young girl. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but was panting from her fearful screams of actually falling from her death. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you!" The large worm demon's body came pounding down on the ground as it's body started to burn completely into nothing but its leftover, twitching carcass. Kaname looked around for an answer as to what just happened. She wasn't dead. She was still alive. But who, or what had just saved her? Her hands were pressed into the squishy pink blob that saved her. Its warmth was so familiar. It soon snapped into her mind. There was only one person who this could be.

_'Can it be..Shippo?'_

"Shippo?" Kaname spouted excited ignoring her pain for this moment.

"AH! You remembered me, Kaname!" The voice said more ecstatically. It _was_ Shippo in his floating blob form. He had saved her from death just in time. Finally, a familiar face. The blob form of the little fox demon took Kaname down to the ground and eased her gently onto the ground in a safe area. He was sure to keep her leg steady to avoid worsening the injury. Quickly he popped back into his normal fox form and clung to her torso with a loving hug. Obviously, he was crying as he held onto her by the trembles in his grip and shoulders. He hid his face against her chest to hide his tears and try to keep a brave face. Three years and he was the same ol' Shippo. A bit heavier, yes but the same lovable Shippo. "Kaname! I missed you so much! But now you've come back to us!" Kaname looked down at the sobbing boy. Hearing the tender cry in his voice only made her wrap her arms around him just as tight and tear up too.

"I've missed you as well, Shippo!" She replied to the little fox, their embraces tightening to each other and their heavy tears pouring down their cheeks. But of course, Shippo didn't come alone. Another figure emerged from behind a large bush dressed in a casual, custom-created Kimono. She couldn't have been more than at least eleven years old. Her brown hair dangling to her back with a small portion tied into a ponytail on the side of her head. Big brown eyes widened soon shimmering with tears ready to fall, she was anything but afraid of Kaname.

"B-...Big..Big Sisteeerrr!" The young child cried out as she made her way over to Kaname and Shippo. Kaname looked up finding herself almost tumbling backwards from the force of the new child joining in on their embrace. "It's _you_! It's_ really _you!" She sobbed. "You left and didn't give me the chance to say good bye but you've _finally_ returned!" Kaname immediately recognized this girl by sound of her voice and her hairstyle alone. This couldn't have been anyone other than the orphan child Rin whom she remembered traveled with Sesshomaru. Kaname honestly didn't expect to meet up with them like this. A minute ago she was sure she was going to die. But to feel this love, this acceptance once again, She couldn't help but shed more tears at last being reunited with her friends. She held them both in her arms as much as she could. The pain of her bleeding leg could not overpower this joyous reunion.

_'Was I really missed this much? As badly as I have missed all of them? Then...maybe...this __**is**__ where I am suppose to be..'_

As the three continued to hold each other as if letting go was not an option, another woman approached them and her presence soon caught Kaname's held barely any expression in her face other than the furrow brows that gave her eyes a confused, yet concerned look. This woman's appearance was quite unique compared to others Kaname had seen before. She stood at possibly 5'6 ft. tall and her hair held such a vibrant shade of brown as it fell it waves pass her lower back. The attire she wore was styled in almost a geisha-like manner, sleeves hanging off her shoulders enough to expose her well-endowed breasts' subtle cleavage. Her geta were the color of onyx with a floral thistle pattern that started at the back of the heels and worked their way around to the front like a vine. Truly this woman had a beauty she made her owns. And yet..she looked so..familiar.

She could easily pass as a normal human girl fresh out of her teens and welcoming adulthood if not for one major characterisitc. Her eyes. The menacing tint of a crimson color immediately convincing Kaname that this woman was anything but human. Perhaps it was her eyes that gave Kaname the vague, frightening feeling about this girl. Kaname knew better than to quickly judge anyone by their appearances, but in this time where demons ran wild and taking into consideration what just happened to her on a seemingly harmless road, it was best to save the benefit of the doubt after she learned of the woman's intentions for being here. A protective instinct came over her when the woman started to come closer. Her grip on the two children grew more tight in a defensive manner.

"Are you all alright? No one else is hurt, right?" The woman asked as she came to a stop standing above the trio. Her tender voice was so calm and passive with the evident sound of concerned over all of them. Kaname hesitated to make a response, but not Shippo or Rin who nodded to her. Shippo quickly recovered from his tears now and turned to the woman before hopping down from Kaname's arms, breaking out from her hold, and running up to her instead.

"We're fine. It's just Kaname. Her leg is bleeding _badly_!"Shippo explained frantically hopping up and down. The sting of her wounded limb reminded Kaname that she was indeed still in a lot of pain there. Kaname wiped her eyes, as well as Rin's and turned to face this woman as Rin to managed to slip from her grip and approach her.

"Can you help her?" Rin asked with great urgency tugging on the woman's Kimono sleeve to try and bring her closer to Kaname.

_'Just..who is she?' _Kaname wondered watching how she interacted with Rin and Shippo before that crimson gaze fell upon her.


End file.
